


It Was Never Fate

by mako_and_tails_and_stuff (ElfWhoLikesCookies)



Series: Mako Unseen : A Collection of One-Shots [12]
Category: Mako Mermaids
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfWhoLikesCookies/pseuds/mako_and_tails_and_stuff
Summary: It was never meant to happen.Or at least that was the fantasy that they tried to maintain. They were never meant to be together. It was easier to chalk up the failings within their relationship to them simply being wrong for each other.It was so far from the truth.
Relationships: Rita Santos/Veridia
Series: Mako Unseen : A Collection of One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1113549
Kudos: 2





	It Was Never Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right at the end of 2018 into the start of 2019, started before midnight on New Year’s Eve, finished it not long after midnight on New Year’s Day. It’s a bit different to my usual style but hope you enjoy it.

It was never meant to happen. 

Or at least that was the fantasy that they tried to maintain. They were never meant to be together. It was easier to chalk up the failings within their relationship to them simply being wrong for each other.

It was so far from the truth. 

They had to have been or it never would’ve happened, right? It wasn’t fate though. It was human, or Mermaid would be more fitting, made circumstances which found them together. 

It was being put together, right at the start. All the young Mermaids shared caves together in pairs and they were no exception. They may never have become friends if not for that. In the beginning they were so different. It so easily could’ve gone another way had a different decision been made back then.

But it wasn’t fate. 

It was choice. 

It was a choice to forgive childhood arguments and move on. It was a choice to go back to each other every single night. It was a choice to not be apart. It was never fate. It was feelings. The innocent feelings of children who knew what love was but could never understand why it was a different love with each other. It was just different. It was love but it felt stronger in fluttering hearts and soft smiles. 

Then they grew up, saw the other Mermaids together and realised why that love was always different, but both too scared to do anything. They were just friends. Surely the other didn’t feel that way. Surely. And besides, what did love ever get you. 

Cynical teenagers with dark views on the world. Their souls matched so well. That wasn’t fate. That was design. That was years of growing up together, becoming like each other. Fate had nothing to do with it. Fate never had anything to do with it. Never. 

It took them years to admit it. That it was that kind of love. And why wouldn’t it? They both saw what happened when love broke. Their friends had split into smaller groups because relationships fell and sides were taken. It was fear of that happening kept them apart. The fear of what would happen if they fell apart and were left without each other. 

After they finally admitted it, it was like they had always been together. They had always been together, but now it was a new step. And it worked. It worked for another decade, not that Mermaids took particular note of time passing in the same way as humans do. 

Then came the break. The shattering of hearts. The begging and pleading to stay. The teary goodbyes cut short in anger. It was left like a wound. Jagged. Torn. Never fully healing. That wasn’t fate. How could it be fate? It was emotions and dreams and choice. A terrible choice. It wasn’t a real choice. It was an ultimatum. And they both paid for it. 

But time passed as it always does and slowly hearts were healed. It never lasted but it felt good while it did. 

Then it happened.

They were brought back together.

It wasn’t fate. It was the actions of others. It was never fate. It was like those years apart never happened, just for one night. Then every scar was torn apart and the hurt bled out. That wasn’t fate. That was duty. Duty to one’s Pod. Feelings can’t get in the way of duty. 

Then it was just hopelessness. They weren’t meant to be together. Surely if they were then ‘fate’ would have done something. They tried against their circumstances and it didn’t work. Nothing worked. Not when they were living worlds apart. 

Finally the Pod returned. Finally things aligned. They were together. Finally back together. That first kiss after had felt like coming home. Maybe that was fate. They wouldn’t be back if they really weren’t meant to be. 

But hey, fate’s got to get some credit.

Even if it never was fate.


End file.
